Little Beginnings(a Cuphead Prequel)
by WriterDeity
Summary: This was a long time ago… Before the Casino Existed in Inkwel Isles… Before Cuphead and Mugman were born… Before the Devil…was even the Devil…
1. PART 1

**_This was a long time ago, before the Casino existed in Inkwell Isles._**

 ** _Before Cuphead and Mugman were born._**

 ** _Before the Devil...was even the Devil._**

Down in Inkwell Hell lived the Devil and his servants of the dead. He hunted the weak and the ones that owned him big time. He was a cruel, heartless creature. However, his son was different from him. The devil's son was more gentle then his father, and actually cared more about the people that served his father. The Devil was trying to turn his wimpy son into a monster. Someone that was cruel, evil, and didn't care about others. So that when his time came, he would become the next Devil.

The devil's son, escaping from his home one night, walked out of hell and explored the upper world of Inkwell. The devil's son saw many things he had never seen before. But he was soon caught by one of the local gangs and they started to beat on him, calling him a freak. That's when someone intervened.

A girl with messy brown hair and emerald eyes, and a stern face glared at the gang that was beating on the poor child. And before the devil's son knew it, the gang was getting the beating. They all ran off, leaving the devil's son and the girl alone.

"Are you alright?" The girl asked, helping the son off the ground, and dusting him off.

"Yes, ma'am..." He replied. That causes the girl to laugh, which startled the devil's son.

"Ma'am? Ha! I haven't heard that one in awhile!" The girl smiled at the boy, and stood up.

"Aren't you scared of me?" The son asked.

"Oh? Should I be? I mean, I've seen much scarier monsters than you." The girl chuckles but then sees that the devil's son looked sad and depressed. She scratched the back of her head and knelt back down to his level. "I'm sorry. Are you trying to be scary?"

"No..." The devil's son answered. "I just...I just didn't know—"

"Want me to take you home?" She asked, offering him her hand. The boy looked shocked at first, but hesitantly took her hand.

"I'm Sam Drake. What's your name?" That's when the devil's son didn't say anything. He didn't have a name. His father never gave him one. He would always just call him "Boy" or "Son". The girl, Sam, already seemed to know what was wrong.

"You don't have a name, do you?" She questioned. The devil's son nodded his head with shame.

Sam smiled. "Then I'll give you a name! I'll call you…Hmm... …David! From now, to me, you're David! That OK?" The devil's son looked at the girl and into her eyes, seeing some kind of spark in them. He smiled and nodded his head, saying that the name was okay.

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	2. PART 2

The devil's son returned home with the girl named Sam Drake, but was punished by his father for running off into the upper world.

"What is wrong with the you?!" The Devil roared, scaring his son. "I tell you not to leave, but do you listen?! NO! You stupid, little—" That's when the father noticed Sam's presence. She was giving him a poker face, while thoughts were racing in her mind.

"Who are you?!" The Devil asked Sam, getting up close to her.

The devil's son spoke up. "She's—"

"I came here for a job, sir." Sam interrupted the little demon. The Devil was quiet for a moment, looking down at Sam. The son was shocked but also remained quiet as his soon began to speak again.

"And why would a HUMAN want to work for the Devil? Not that I'm complaining. I'm just curious..." The Devil said suspiciously.

Sam shrugged her shoulders. "Nothing better to do, honestly. I need money, a place to live, and food to eat too. Besides..." Sam looked down at the little boy she called David. "…I can keep an eye on your son for ya. If you want."

The devil thought for a moment while stroking his chin. It would be better for someone to look after his brat while the other employees of Hell did their jobs. He looked back at Sam and smiled. "You can work here, girlie. But you must take care of him until he is of age to become the next Devil. Until then, you serve me and ONLY me. Understood?" Sam still wore her poker face, but nodded her head and shook the giant monster's hand, sealing the deal.

It was 5 months since that day, and since then, Sam had made quick work around Hell. Doing everything the Devil wanted, taking care of his son with his lessons, and being the humble, obedient servant the Devil wanted. The devil's son would always check on Sam, secretly of course, to make sure nothing happened to her. But it turned out, she could handle herself better than the son thought.

One of the other servant of the Devil was trying to scare her, but she didn't even flinch, and just walked away. Sam was constantly bullied by the guy but didn't let it get to her. The little demon admired how Sam was so calm and cool, even when being pushed around by the others.

However, one day, the devil's son made a mistake when he was practicing his dark magic and the servant that was teaching him gave him a spanking as punishment. But before he could even lift his hand, someone grabbed the servant by the neck and threw him into the wall. The young monster looked up to see it was Sam who had saved him once again.

"You alright, David?" She asked, smiling down to him. The child nodded his head with a smile of his own. After that, Sam took the young one to the dining hall where the Devil awaited him for dinner. Sam served the King of Hell and his son their food, bowed and walked out of the room. However, she would always secretly stand outside the doors to the hall, and listen. Seeing if the Devil and his child would actually have a conversation. She had been doing this ever since she arrived and started working here.

"Son..." The Devil spoke up, after swallowing a piece of his food. "What do you think of your babysitter, hm?"

"Oh? You mean Sam?" The young boy looked down at his food and poked it with his fork. "She's...a good servant. Very reliable."

"She is, Isn't she? But I have been told that you've been spending time with her...outside the hours your originally supposed to be with her." The King gave his son a small glare.

The son began to panic. "We-Well, father, I just like—"

"You LIKE?!?!" The Devil roared slamming the dining table. The son became even more frightened as his father got up from his seat and stormed over to him. The Devil yelled, "You are a MONSTER, boy!! A demon!! The creature of destruction and evil! You shouldn't LIKE a human girl who is nothing more than a servant!!" He soon came to the side of his son's chair. The young little boy was trembling and his father took notice.

"Are you SCARED?!" He was furious now. "A DEVIL SHOULD NEVER BE SCARED!! YOU SHOULD BE YELLING BACK! YOU'RE PATHETIC!!" The Devil slapped his son across the face and stormed out of the dining room through the other pair of doors on the other side of the room. After a few moments, Sam reentered the room and saw the boy lying on the floor.

"David..." Sam hurried and picked the boy up. He shivered and nuzzled in Sam's arms. She could tell he was holding back tears. "Cry."

"Huh...?" The Devil boy looked at Sam confused.

"Just let it out...just cry. Please, for me." She softly begged. The boy looked into her emerald eyes and then sniffed before crying his heart out. He hugged Sam tightly, as tears ran down his face. Sam's heart broke and she hugged her little devil back before picking him up, and taking him back to his room.

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED…_**


	3. PART 3

3 days after the son cried to Sam, it was getting late and the babysitter was getting the little devil ready for bed.

"Do I have to go to bed?" The little boy asked as Sam covered him up.

"If I don't put you to bed, your father will punish me." Sam laughed a little, receiving a confused look from the little boy. Sam took notice. "What's up?" She asked.

"…Why aren't you afraid of him?" He asked. "My father, I mean." Sam sighed and sat down on the side of the Devil's son's bed.

"Trust me, David." Sam began. "I've faced MUCH scarier things than your father. He maybe run this Hell. But I've faced some people who are much worse."

"Who's worse than the Devil?" He asked.

Sam shook her head. "You don't wanna know...But my own father. Oh boy, now HE'S scary. Especially with his sword."

"His sword?" The little boy repeated.

"Yeah. My dad's a very powerful man. He could do almost anything he wanted to within his limits. But still...your father...he has no right to act like that to you, David." Sam looked at the little boy with a serious look. "You gotta fight him back. Don't be afraid to die."

"Are you afraid to die?" He asked.

Sam hesitated but answered. "…Well, Yeah. I am. That would mean my adventures would be over and done with. But I'm not going to let that happen. Not yet." Sam smiled and that caused the little child to smile as well. Sam wished him goodnight and left the room as the Devil's son fell asleep.

 ** _LATER…_**

Sam was on the phone, calling her father back.

"Hey…" Sam greeted. "…Yes. I'm coming home…No...No, she didn't come...Alright…Alright, I'll see you soon, father..." She then hung up the phone and looked back with a sad look on her face.

"Forgive me, David." She mumbled before walking out of the palace of Hell. But she stopped halfway down the steps when she felt the King's presence.

"And where do you think you're going?" The Devil growled, coming out from the shadows.

"I'm leaving." Sam answered coldly.

"I'm sorry, but you made a deal, girl." The Devil countered. "You were to babysit my son until he became of age." He stormed up to her and grabbed her shoulder. "If you think you can just—" That's when Sam grabbed the Devil's wrist and flipped him over her shoulder with great strength. The Devil grunted as he was slammed on the ground.

"You don't own me." Sam sneered. She was about to continue walking when the Devil grabbed her by the throat and began choking her.

"You don't get it, do you, girlie?!" He roared, throwing Sam into a wall the shook the palace. This shaking woke up the son, who wondered what was going on outside. "I am your MASTER!! YOU take orders from ME! If you think—"

"YOU DON'T GIVE ME ORDERS!!" Sam yelled back with anger before the Devil was shocked with lightning that seemed to come from nowhere. "My father...he's the only one who gives me orders, Devil. You...You are NOTHING compared to him! You hear me?!"

All the while, the little devil had come from his room to see what all the commotion was. Only to see his father and Sam fighting like it was the end of the world.

"Sam...? Father...?" He mumbled.

Sam heard him and looked at the little boy in shock. "David?! What are you—" The Devil took this as his chance and charged at Sam, stabbing her in the stomach with his giant claw hands. The little boy stood there. In shock, as Sam began to bleed heavily, but not normal blood, black blood.

Then that shock turned to anger.

"You will pay for defying me, bitch!! You'll stay in Hell...PERMANENTLY!!" The Devil roared but stopped just as he was about to strike the finishing blow on Sam. Standing in front of her body was the Devil's own son, who looked angry. This was the first time the Devil had ever seen his son display such an emotion.

"Get. The hell. Away. From her." The boy growled with tears of anger flowing from his eyes.

"Boy, get out of the way—!!!" The Devil's was shocked when the boy's hand grew 10x the size of regular hand size. Without hesitation, the boy stabbed his hand into his father's chest and the Devil screamed in pain. He glared down at his son while blood trickled down from his mouth.

"You...you traitor...how could you, son...you're a devil—"

"MY NAME IS DAVID!!!" The boy, David, ripped out his father's heart and the Devil fell down in defeat, and didn't move. He was dead. After David watched the body of his father burn into ashes, he turned back to Sam's body, who was just lying there. The anger inside David turned into sadness now. He hurried to her side and kneeled down.

Tears began to form in his eyes. "Sam...? Come on, Sam...please wake up..." David quietly begged. The tears rolled down from his eyes and begged with all his heart that his babysitter would wake up.

"That was really cool, David..." The little devil looked and saw Sam smiling at him, sitting up. David gasped and was about a million question but soon saw that injury Sam had previously had in her stomach had vanished and healed completely.

"Wha...? How did you...?" David was at a lost for words.

"I'll explain another time, David." Sam said, sitting up fully. "But anyway, you did it."

"Huh?"

Sam patted David's head. "You stood up to your father. And defeated him. That was really cool." Sam smiled at the little boy, which caused David to smile as well. Sam then looked away sad before getting up off the ground and started walking away.

"Where are you going, Sam?" David asked, confused and sad, but mostly confused. Sam stopped walking and turned around after wiping a tear from her eye. She walked back to David and knelt down to his level on one knee.

"Listen David," Sam started out, "I don't want to leave you, but I have too. But I want you to promise me that when I come back, you'll be the greatest Devil Hell's ever had!"

"…" David stood there, more sad now, until Sam held out her pinky finger and smiled at David one last time.

"Promise?" She asked.

David then smiled brightly at Sam and wrapped his pinky finger around hers. "Alright! I promise, Sam!"

"That's my boy!" Sam laughed. "Okay then, I'll see you soon!" And with that, Sam let go of David's pinky and started walking away. And David kept a smile on his face, despite the tears running down from his eyes...

 ** _CENTURIES LATER…_**

"Hey, boss! You OK in here? You've been awfully—"

"Hey, Dice. Tell me something. When someone...makes a promise, it's their obligation to fulfill that promise...right?"

"Well...sure it is boss! Why do you ask?"

"Nothing. Just thought of something from a long time ago."

"Oh, well OK. I'm going to check on the Craps table. I heard there are these two kids on a winning streak there!"

"Oh? Really? Well, make sure they're still playing when I come out."

"Got it boss!"

"…Sam...Will you ever come back here?" The Devil sighed and shook it off before walking out of his office in the Devil's Casino.

 ** _THE END_**


End file.
